


Kinbaku-bi

by Devious_Fright



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, I made myself blush, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers for Chapter 20, seriously this is naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Fright/pseuds/Devious_Fright
Summary: “I’ve always known that you wanted to do this,” Of course he did, he always knew everything, “And I know what you’d like to do next as well,” Her cheeks flushed, there was no point in denying that either, “We’re heading straight to my room. You’re going to spend your last night in the Devildom there, together with me…. all night long, until the break of dawn,” She bit her lip, looking away from him and to the fire still warming the room. But the heat she was feeling now had nothing to do with it, and more to do with the way she shifted under his gaze, rubbing her thighs together.-------------Kinbaku-bi: The Beauty of Tight Binding
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	Kinbaku-bi

**Author's Note:**

> This took about a week to do. Lucifer is too classy for Western style bondage. Heavy, heavy chapter 20.21 spoilers

It was her last night in the Devildom and she had slipped away from the impromptu party that had started up in the attic. She loved each one of the seven brothers dearly, each in ways she didn’t think possible. But one was missing. The eldest of the brothers was always like a shadow over her, there but intangible. She felt that by the end of the year, she had not spent nearly as much time with Lucifer as the other brothers. He was always so busy though. 

Still dwelling on this as she padded towards the kitchen, she heard soft music drifting in the air and stopped. The door to Lucifer’s secret study was open, the source of the beautiful melody. Should she bother him right now? Maybe Lucifer wanted his solitude. She could understand that. Just as she went to skitter past, his deep baritone overpowered the lilt of violins and underscored the piano, “Where do you think you’re going?” She almost jumped out of her skin, not having expected that, “You came all the way here, then walk away without so much as a greeting?” She should have known Lucifer would know she was out in the hall, Lucifer always seemed to know everything. Before she could even think to respond, his voice carried out into the hall, “Get in here,” Who was she to argue? 

Smoothing out her skirt, she stepped into the study, the warmth of the fire wrapped itself around her and teased her skin the same way the music did, the same way his garnet stare did. So, he was listening to the cursed vinyl of The Tale of the Seven Lords she had gotten from Levi. Wait. Wasn't the curse that whoever listened to it would die? Lucifer’s lips quirked when she asked him that, he seemed pleased that she remembered. His features returned to his usual disinterested, haughty beauty as he reminded her who she was with, and therefore that she didn't have to worry about something as silly as a cursed song.

How interesting to think though, that she was standing in the same room with Lucifer where he made such a life altering decision for her. She blushed, looking down at the pattern on the floor when he mentioned what a magnet for trouble she was. She couldn't begin to refute that. She must have been another problem for him that he didn't need on top of all the work he already had, “I’m sorry,” Her tone was so soft it might as well have been the harp in the background of the music.

“It’s far too late to be trying to butter me up with apologies, you know?” She was frowning down at the tiles now, “Also, there's no need, because things are different now,” The storm of her grey eyes snapped up to meet his, he really thought he made the right choice, found her entertaining? Even after everything? He had to save her from his own brothers more than once and had even threatened to kill her more than once. She gave him a weak chuckle in reply, looking away again when he asked her if she had done everything, she had set out to do here in the Devildom.

The only thing she had ever _actually_ set out to do in the Devildom was survive. Everything else that happened, happened simply because her father had always taught her to go with the flow. She was much too agreeable, even Mammon had asked her about it in exasperation one night. Was there any unfinished business? “Yeah, actually, there's still one thing,” The seals of the pacts she had with his brothers littered her skin, hummed under it in a way that had grown into a comfort. After she left, it would remain a reminder, a tether between her and the six brothers. But there were seven brothers total. And Lucifer knew by the look on her face what she was alluding to. Of course he did, Lucifer seemed to be omnipotent sometimes, but he still wanted her to say it, “I still haven't made a pact with you,” 

He was making this harder for her, maybe this was payback for being so difficult to begin with. He didn't want to be lumped in with his brothers. Our course not, not with that pride of his. Suddenly she was facing down Lucifer in his demonic beauty. Horns twisting from his head, black jewel on his forehead, and raven black wings fluttering behind him. The look of disdain on his face did nothing to detract from the delicate beauty of his features. She stood her ground, chest puffed out, chin in the air; defiant as always. He seemed surprised by that, but then he was laughing, he found it endearing. She could accept that.

“I will not be your possession. I won't belong to you. **You will belong to me.** ” There was something about the way he said that, it made a spark run down her spine. She broke out into gooseflesh, “Will you make a pact with me?” 

“Yes,” And just like that, the familiar impact pushing its way under her skin, into her heart, into her soul.

“As of this moment, you are mine,” Yes, she supposed that now she was. And now he was asking again, was her business finished. Yes…. but there was a wild temptation humming under her skin now, where his seal had left its mark. Lucifer once told her that demons had trouble resisting temptation; but so did humans. 

She fidgeted under his gaze now, worrying the hem of her skirt, “There’s still something,” Now that honestly caught him by surprise, but even that could not match the surprise when she stepped up and kissed him. His lips were so soft against hers, he tasted like tea with honey. Like hidden secrets and ancient power. The way he said her name when she finally pulled away made her sigh.

“I’ve always known that you wanted to do this,” Of course he did, he always knew everything, “And I know what you’d like to do next as well,” Her cheeks flushed, there was no point in denying that either, “We’re heading straight to my room. You’re going to spend your last night in the Devildom there, together with me…. all night long, until the break of dawn,” She bit her lip, looking away from him and to the fire still warming the room. But the heat she was feeling now had nothing to do with it, and more to do with the way she shifted under his gaze, rubbing her thighs together. Yes, deep down she had always wondered what it would be like to be with him. He was beautiful and powerful and all consuming; what would it be like to have him between her thighs, finally coming undone because of her? “You're mine,” his words echoed in her ears all the way down the hall and into his room.

The sound of the lock tumbling into place had her heart racing, she was almost surprised she could hear it over the sound of her heartbeat thumping in her ears. She would be surprised if Lucifer couldn't hear it from where he stood. He circled her, looking very much like a predatory animal and making her feel very much like prey. She didn't think her pulse could quicken any further, but it did. And she didn’t think she would enjoy the way he was looking at her now, but she did. Her bravado was quickly beginning to leave her, and her lip trembled as she began to call out his name.

He cut her off in one fluid motion, pressing her against the wall and kissing her hotly, dominating her mouth with his own. She moaned against his lips, eyes fluttering closed as she pressed a hand to his solid chest. One of his gloved hands was stroking a thumb over her cheek, the other gripped her bottom tightly, pulling her hips against his. She moaned again to find him already rigid against her in his pants and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, groaning at the taste of candy he found there. He had wondered how this pretty, fragile little human had managed to bring his brothers to their knees, but kissing her like this, feeling the warmth of her against him, the scent of her surrounding him, he could understand. She was so soft, so small in his arms; bones as fragile as a bird in his hands, but she was kissing him back with a passion that made _him_ weak. Lucifer coaxed her to jump up and wrap her slender legs around his waist, his hands gripping her ass to keep her there as he walked them both over to his bed.

Whoever would have thought that a mere human could make him feel this way? Laying her down on the pristine satin sheets of his bed, the demon finally pulled away from the temptation that was her lips to hover over her. The way her long, dark hair haloed her, spilling over his bedding gave him a curious ache in his chest. She was beautiful. He had known that from the first moment he had seen her, standing there looking lost but open and accepting as Lord Diavolo explained the exchange program to her. He had also known that deep down, he wanted her from the moment he saw her. She had such a pretty soul, already shimmering and bright, he wanted to possess it. He wanted to possess her. That was why Lucifer had charged Mammon with watching her, and not himself. She seemed like the ultimate temptation to him. 

Temptation was hard for a demon to resist, and the way that her hips swayed under her pleated RAD skirt was the utter definition of temptation. He had been at the end of his rope for weeks now, knowing that she would be leaving soon. Then she kissed him; and now he couldn’t resist her lips, or the way she was looking up at him with big grey eyes, legs already parted for him. Lucifer fitted himself between her pretty thighs, trailing a gloved hand up her leg as he went, pressing the bulge in his pants into her and delighting in her gasp. She squirmed, grinding her hips against his and indulging in a smirk when she earned a growl from the demon above her. Lucifer slipped a hand up her shirt and pinched a nipple in response. She was always so defiant, it was maddening! She whimpered and arched her back into his touch, closing her eyes and moaning when he rolled the stiff peak between his fingers. The way she responded to even the smallest touch had his mind wandering to all the things that he could do to her, all the responses he could pull from her; she was so sensitive, so receptive. 

Pulling her shirt off, Lucifer wasted no time in attaching his lips to her throat, the way she rolled her head back and bared her neck to him seemed like she was just begging for his marks. Who was he to turn her down? Each mark was a parting gift from him, trailing down her neck and to the valley of her breasts, encased by a pretty, strappy bra that had his mind wandering. She was already a whimpering, writhing mess under him. Finally pulling the strappy garment off, Lucifer looked her over again, eyes darkening considerably. He stroked the skin he reveled, the buttery leather of his gloves gliding along her breasts, whispering over her sensitive nipples in a way that made her whimper and arch, silently begging for more. 

Slipping an arm under her, he pulled her up further and buried his face between her breasts, kissing and nipping and sucking at the offering she made for him. Her skin was so soft beneath his lips, she tasted like moonlight and fragility. Her heartbeat fluttered wildly whenever he kissed her, it felt like it would leap out of her chest. It was addicting. He rolled his hips against hers just to smirk when she gasped again, “By the time I am done with you tonight, you will never want for anyone else,” The promise hung in the air between them as he stripped her of everything but her over the knee socks, because the way they accentuated her long legs made his mouth water. Settling between her parted thighs again, he ushered her legs to rest on his shoulders and gently nipped at the skin above her socks, moving up higher and then starting again on her other leg before he could reach the spot she wanted him at the most. 

“Lucifer,” She was panting his name, “please stop teasing me,” She had a hand in his hair, the other wrapped in his expensive sheets, and her hips lifted off his bed, “Please!” Her voice had pitched higher, a needy sound that had him smirking at her again.

“Only because you beg so nicely,” Lucifer’s fingers found their way between her folds, slipping up to rub at her clit before dipping them back down and into her, she was so tight around him he had to keep from groaning. The moan she let out had his pants tightening further. He still hadn’t removed his gloves, and the feeling of the smooth leather inside of her was downright naughty. Before she could analyze that thought further, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. She wasn’t prepared for it, and she could swear she almost hit the ceiling. The only thing keeping her grounded was the hand splayed on her thigh, keeping her pinned to the bed. Lucifer pulled his fingers back, pressing in again and setting a rhythm that had her eyes rolling back. He angled his fingers until he found the spot inside of her that made her cry out his name and hit that spot again and again until she was tightening around his fingers. She whimpered his name again, and when he could tell that she was close he pulled away from her completely, leaving her empty and practically sobbing, she had been so close!

“Wha-? Why’d you stop?!” She was flushed, panting, and pouting at him. The look he gave her had her quieting down, but she was still pouting at him. It was cute, this little attempt at defiance. He would break her of it tonight; he was sure.

“We have all night, pet,” Her brows raised at the name, shivering at the sound of how low and deep his voice sounded. The grin he gave her reminded her of something wolfish, and he kept eye contact as he leaned back in again and slipped his tongue between her folds, licking a long stripe up to her clit. She tasted like the finest wine on his tongue, the scent of her had his mouth watering and he wanted to taste her again and again. So, he did. He pressed his tongue into her and couldn’t contain his own moan of her name against her. The vibration had her toes curling, thighs quivering as she tried to keep from snapping them shut around his head. He had to pin her hips down again, but she couldn’t stop her back from arching, tossing her head back to moan his name again loudly. She was sure no one would hear her over the noise going on in the attic, “You taste…absolutely divine,” His words had her blushing, and she tried to hide her face from it. Lucifer simply laughed, nipping her thigh before delving back into her. 

This time it felt like he was everywhere, nipping at her throbbing pearl, stroking his fingers over her, sliding his tongue back into her as far as it would go and relishing the taste of her. She mewled his name, fighting to push her hips further down so she could get his tongue deeper into herself. He stroked her hip as he kept working her over, licking and sucking and pumping his tongue in an out of her until finally her thighs were trembling and she was holding onto the horns twisting from his head with a vice like grip. So close, she was so close, and he had the audacity to pull away again; prying her hands off his horns with a chuckle as she threw herself back onto his bed, “You really are the devil!” She looked ready to cry, lip trembling and chest heaving. 

“Now now, you don’t really feel that way, do you?” The way she was looking at him told him that yes, she did really feel that way. She never misspoke. He didn’t let her open her mouth long enough to refute his statement, instead pressing his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself on it, relishing in her heady moan, “Do you trust me, pet?” Lucifer was nuzzling her neck, running his hands along her curves and rolling his hips against hers. The scrape of his pants against her naked core had her reeling, it felt good, but why did he still have all of his clothes on?! He gripped her hair, pulling her head back and looking her deep in the eye, crimson red of painted roses meeting a grey tempest, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Silly little girl. She should have known better by now then to trust a demon.

“Are you mine?”

“Yes,” She didn’t even hesitate. 

“Good girl,” His gloved hands traveled along the line of her jaw, stroking her like she was a prized crystal piece, fragile and being appraised. The sound of his voice had her shivering, “Don’t move pet,” She nodded, the command in his tone had her unable to do more then that, and she sat on his bed where he left her while she waited for him to come back. A moment that may as well have been an eternity later, he reappeared from inside his closet, hands overflowing with red. Red of a tie, and red of a few feet of coiled rope. He reached her again, dropping the rope onto the bed, “This is your chance to back away pet. Your chance to say no, and go back to the party upstairs,” He offered her the choice knowing full well that she would stay. She belonged to him now, he could see it in the way she looked at him.

“I’ll stay,” She whimpered, her heart hammering in her chest. The ache between her thighs made it hard to think, she didn’t care what he was going to do next, as long as it finally happened. He coaxed her to stand, holding her so she wouldn’t fall, and began to tie the ropes around her. There was something painfully erotic in the way his hands brushed up against her skin as he tied the silk ropes into geometric patterns across her naked form.

He took his time. The ropes put pressure up against her throat, reminding her of a collar, twining down the valley of her breasts and then around them. The ropes binding her breasts pushed them up further, lengths of the silk framing either side of both of her nipples in a way that made her whimper. They wound behind her back, tying her hands there, and then followed the hourglass curve of her waist. Several layers of the bright red rope were knotted there on her lower belly leading down between her thighs where Lucifer was careful to leave a small knot that was snugly laying atop her aching pearl. She moved slightly, and the knot rubbed against it, eliciting a keening whine from between her lips. Lucifer simply smirked at the reaction, two sections of the rope framing her warmth, resting just on either side of her already sensitive labia, glistening with the arousal he had coaxed from her already. He pulled the strands of the rope up, snug between the full globes of her ass, down around her hips again, and tied a few more knotted geometric patterns onto either thigh before he was finally satisfied with his work.

He had barely touched her aside from the whisper of his gloves in all the time he took to tie the ropes on her, but she was a panting, trembling mess where she stood, “Sweet little pet, you look downright…ravishing, you should see yourself,” The way the bright red of the ropes stood out against the pallor of her flawless skin, how her swollen nipples stood proudly from her bound breasts, the blush of red between her thighs begging for more of his attention. With a hand on her back, he maneuvered her to look at herself in the mirror, delighting in the whimpers she made every time she moved. 

Looking at herself in his mirror, bound and tied like that made her shy. She was blushing so hard it made its way down to the top of her breasts. But when she looked away he forced her to turn her head back, standing behind her in his glory, raven black wings framing them both now, “Mine now, all mine,” His voice was smug, tone deep and low in her ear as he plucked at the ropes binding her, chuckling into her hair at the sound he elicited, “You look perfect like this, wouldn't you agree?” One hand brushed a thumb over her kiss swollen lips, the other tracing the curves of her body. He kissed her jaw, plucking a nipple, watched her in the mirror as she moaned and squirmed and blushed and watched his every move in the mirror. Lucifer followed the ropes he had tied around her body, reaching down between her thighs and spreading her with his fingers, “Beautiful,” He whispered it into her ear, and she was sure she would die right then and there. 

One hand between her shoulders, he gently pushed her to bend forward, his other hand pulling down the zipper of his pants. Even over the crackling of the fire and her own painfully loud heart beat, she could still hear the sound and it inflamed her further. Her eyes were glued to his frame behind her in the mirror, heart fluttering in her chest with anticipation, “The safe word is Akuzon, pet,” Safe word? She was going to ask for clarification, but all that escaped her was a high-pitched cry of his name as he positioned the thick head of cock at her entrance and slammed himself in to the hilt with one smooth thrust. Lucifer had to grit his teeth. She was so impossibly tight around him, already so wet and throbbing from her repeated denials. Gripping her hips, he set a steady pace. Slow and deep and in complete control. She moaned with each thrust, tugging at the bindings that had her hands tied behind her back. She wanted to touch him, to grip something, to steady herself, anything; but she couldn’t. She was completely at his mercy and the thought only turned her on further. 

“Lucifer! Ah!” Her eyes closed as she bit her lip, focusing on the feeling of his rigid length stretching her every time he surged forward. She wanted to buck her hips back, to spur him to move faster, but his hands at her hips held her still. He groaned softly, looking from where her hands struggled with his binds back into the mirror. The way her breasts swayed with each of his thrusts was hypnotic.

“Open your eyes,” He commanded, and she obeyed. Her pretty grey eyes were glazed over, unfocused as she watched herself being taken from behind. The look of bliss that smoothed out his features had her tightening around him. He was always so beautiful it felt like it hurt to look directly at him; like looking at the sun. But now, she couldn’t bear to tear her eyes away. He was still buttoned up in his demonic garb, but she could see the cracks forming in his always perfect facade. His hair was falling into his face, mouth slightly slack, his pants had fallen down to around his thighs. His eyes had darkened to near black, and the way they bore into her own had her aching in more ways than one. 

Everything about this seemed downright hedonistic, she thought Asmo was supposed to be the Avatar of Lust? Lucifer was definitely giving him a run for his money. Every time her body was bounced on his cock the ropes rubbed against her skin, but the knot sitting snugly against her pearl had her ready to weep; every sensation in her nether regions seemed to be magnified tenfold because of it. Every single movement was maddening, pulling at the ropes and rubbing against every erogenous zone at once, “Lucifer,” She was practically crying his name, trying her best to grind back against his hips, “I-I’m so close,” Her face was flushed, eyes shining at him in the mirror, her lip trembled, afraid that he would pull away again. 

The devil behind her slowed his hips, languid thrusts now that had her nearly panicking, “Beg for it,” His lips quirked into a wolf like grin, fingertips digging into her hips roughly. She let out a frustrated whine, frowning at him as she tried to will him to move with her gaze alone. It didn’t work, and she knew she couldn’t win.

“Please sir,” She whimpered, and his cock twitched; so, he liked being called sir. Somehow, she wasn’t surprised, “please let me cum, I need it so bad,” He bucked his hips, “Sir, please! I promise I’ll be a good girl from now on!” That was what he wanted to hear. Groaning softly, he wrapped a hand around her throat, pulling her up so she was flush to his chest and squeezed lightly, just enough pressure that he could feel her inner walls fluttering around him. 

“Good girl,” Lucifer purred into her ear. The hand that was still on her waist slipped down to her thigh, hooking under it and lifting it up. She fell further against his chest, breasts heaving with her heavy panting, “I can see where I’m claiming you, pet,” He nuzzled her hair, dark eyes narrowed on her, smirking at her in the mirror. Her cheeks were on fire with how bad she was blushing, watching as he pulled his hips back and then disappeared into her again and again. This was the single most erotic moment of her life; she was sure of it. The way he was panting in her ear, the feeling of his clothes rubbing against her back, the way he stretched her and filled her each time the rolled his hips into her, pushing deeper and deeper still. Watching it was too much, he was invading every last one of her senses now as he turned her head and shoved his tongue into her mouth, and she couldn’t handle it. 

She broke away when she could no longer breath, resting her head back onto his shoulder and watching him in the mirror as he continued to show her exactly who she belonged to. Quickly, she was approaching that peak again that he had denied her repeatedly throughout the night. The sensual rub of the silk ropes against her skin made her sigh, but his cock had her practically singing for him, “Be a good girl and cum for me,” That was all it took. Her body tensed in his hold as she was finally allowed her orgasm, and how intense it was! Back arching, toes curling, her thigh twitched in his grasp. Her eyes fell shut; lips parted as she cried his name for everyone to hear. She was utterly exquisite in her throes of passion, and that coupled with how her inner walls fluttered around him was enough to finally shatter his self-control. 

Lucifer groaned her name, his thrusts sloppy and unmeasured as he pushed himself in as deep as he could, pushing her down and grinding against her as he filled her. She could feel the air stir around her as his wings fluttered, raven black feathers falling to the ground around them, shining a glossy onyx in the light of the fire. She was dizzy from the pleasure that had ripped through her, head floating away from her as she leaned heavily against the demon behind her. Closing her eyes again, her head felt like it was spinning at a sudden rush of air around her, and she found herself laying on his bed again, still tied and bound. The Avatar of Pride was naked before her now, finally. All defined muscle and smooth skin, the Geefs brothers would have wept to gaze upon Lucifer like this, for their sculptures could never have hoped to live up to the beauty before her now. 

He slid himself between her thighs again, kissing her into a daze and reaching past her head for the red tie he had left in his sheets, “We still have all night, pet,” The last thing she saw was the grin on his face, looking like he was ready to eat her alive before he wound his tie around her eyes as a makeshift blindfold. He was right after all; they had all night.

**Author's Note:**

> The Geefs Brothers were two sculptors that created sculptures of Lucifer for the church. The first one, Joseph Geefs' "L'ange du mal" was deemed to posses an unhealthy beauty and therefore replaced by one commissioned from his brother Guillaume "Le génie du mal" or "The Lucifer of Liège" which is honestly arguably more beautiful then the first.


End file.
